Spy Academy
by sweettara10
Summary: They don't know each other... What will happen between Amu and Ikuto? Will Amu ignore him as a professional spy? Or will Ikuto break through her shell? Amuto :D
1. Chapter 1

Spy academy

_SUMMARY: They don't know each other. Amu is a professional spy senior studying at spy academy with Rima, Utau and Yaya. Ikuto is a senior at a regular school; his father Aruto Tsukiyomi is the principal of Spy academy. Ikuto finds himself wanted by the company Easter and is sent to Spy academy. What will happen between Amu and Ikuto? Will Amu ignore him as a professional spy? Or will Ikuto break through her shell? _

**Tara: Okay****, so yeah I have a new fanfic idea~! Well, 3 more actually…**

**Ikuto: another Amuto?**

**Tara: um, duh.**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Tadagay: NO!**

**Amu: phew…**

**Tara: ahem…I'm still going to continue 'My best friends best man' this is only a preview in a way, okay fine, the first chapter, but until I finish MBFBM, this is on hold…unless people really want me to continue this if they like it…anyway disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Tara-chan doesn't own Shugo chara nya~!**

**Tara: YAY YORU! **

**Ikuto, Amu: -sighs- poor Yoru.**

**Yoru: wah! Ikuto, help nya~!**

**Ikuto: no way, you're on your own, Yoru. –Smirks-**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu was sleeping peacefully until there she felt the bed rocking and bouncing. Her eyes snapped open finding Yaya, 17 years old and still acts like the baby of the group jumping on the bed with Rima and Utau watching in amusement.

"OI! Yaya! Stop it!" Amu groaned.

"Come on, Amu-chi! Time to get up! We have classes soon!" Yaya yelled cheerfully.

"Ugh…fine…I'd better get up before you get Kukai in here…stupid co-ed dorms…" Amu grumbled.

Rima giggled and Utau started dragging Amu out of bed. "Come on, let's get that bed head of yours fixed."

"Yes, ma'am…" Amu huffed.

They dragged her to her bathroom while Yaya went to find Kairi. Amu was surprised that two people like Yaya and Kairi would get together, since they're complete opposites. Utau started ambushing Amu with her hair while Rima was doing her make-up. Rima only used light make-up, eyeliner, lip gloss and a little bit of blush. Utau straightened Amu's hair and put it in a low side ponytail.

"Done, now your clothes are laid out on your bed, you can't object to them, no veto."

Amu was about to protest but Utau just gave her a smirk. Amu knew not to mess with Utau so she grumbled back to her room and saw a mini-skirt and tank top. She sighed and started putting them on, she was about to just put on some flip-flops, but Rima gave her 3-inch heels, which made Amu's eyes widen.

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL! Those heels just scream trouble! They're death traps!" Amu whined.

"Geez Amu, they aren't that bad, you always where them on missions Aruto sends us on!" Rima said.

"Ugh…but that's because--! Ugh, fine…" Amu knew she was right, she always wears 3-inch heel boots when on missions so how are these any different.

"All right, let's go!" Rima pushed Amu out the door as they followed behind. Rima and Utau thought that Amu was really insecure, so they always walk in triangle formation. Outside, Amu kept a "cool and spicy" façade, it just happened when she first came to the academy. They were the idols of the school, the best spies known. Utau, 17, the smart, hot one, Rima, 17, the calm, cool and collected one and Amu, 17, the cool and spicy one.

"What's on the agenda today?" Amu asked.

"Well, I've got body combat…2nd period, defence…and 3rd period, weapons, then lunch, and our last 2 classes are code-breaking." Rima said.

"Huh…I don't have weapons, I've got a fitness test on the field today…" Amu said nonchalantly.

"Well, that sucks…oh well, it's only class we don't have together…" Utau sighed.

"Let's just get to class…" Amu murmured.

"Hey! It's Hinamori-sama, Mashiro-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama!" some boys cried.

"Huh, you'd think as a spy academy, people would be more mature…" Utau said bluntly. All their eyes widened.

"Forget maturity, RUN!" Amu cried and grabbed Utau's hand, who grabbed Rima's hand and ran for class.

~Meanwhile…~

An 18-year-old cobalt blue haired boy named Ikuto Tsukiyomi, son to Aruto Tsukiyomi and brother to Utau is a regular high schooler and knows nothing about his dad as a principal at spy academy, but is a friend of Kukai's who is a spy at the academy, girlfriend to Utau.

"You have got to be kidding me…another test!?" a few people groaned behind Ikuto. A blonde haired boy with a princely personality sat next to Ikuto and tried to calm the class down, attempt successful. A long, purple haired boy named Nagihiko was looking bored behind him. Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase were the idols of the school like Amu, Rima and Utau was. The three boys were calm about it and didn't complain.

Class ended and the three boys left to go to the front yard of the school but got ambushed by a bunch of girls. Nagihiko sighed and said one word. "Run." They started running, Ikuto climbed into a tree with a blank look but smirked when he saw Tadase and Nagihiko running. Nagihiko hid in a bush and left Tadase. Tadase sighed and stopped running as he decided to use his charm.

"Sorry girls, I'm in a hurry right now, I'll talk to you later, ne?" He smiled. The girls swooned.

"He's so cute~!" the girls squealed and walked away giggling.

Nagihiko shook his head and sighed, Ikuto just did his usual smirk and jumped from the tree gracefully.

~Back with the girls body combat~

Amu was against the trainer and did a jump kick towards him. The trainer, Yoru Takahashi caught her leg and held her there. Amu glared at him and went on her hands making Yoru flip over her. Amu did a back flip and landed lightly on her feet. Yoru grunted.

"Nice job nya…" Yoru grunted. Yoru had a tendency to say 'nya' at the end of every sentence, nobody knows why. Amu walked over to him and held out a hand.

"Sorry, was it that hard?" Amu said trying to stifle a laugh with a cough.

"Ha, ha." Yoru replied sarcastically. He took her hand and smirked. He was about to flip her over but Amu caught on quickly and let go of his hand making him fall back on his bottom.

"Oops." Amu said sweetly then burst out laughing. Rima and Utau finished fighting with their trainers and laughed along with Amu. Yoru got up and grumbled back to the office. Daichi Souma, brother to Kukai Souma came through the door while they were laughing.

"Hey girls!" He called out.

"Hey Daichi!" The three said in unison. Amu chuckled. "What's going on?"

Daichi turned serious. "Aruto needs to see you in his office."

Amu, Rima and Utau exchanged glances and nodded. They started walking with a blank expression on their faces towards Aruto's office. The students around them were mumbling and whispering things like "their blank expressions are only on when Aruto calls them to the office…" Amu knocked on his door. "Come in." A husky voice called. They walked in.

"Hello girls." Aruto smiled.

The three smiled in unison. "Hi Principal Aruto!"

"Oh please girls, just call me Aruto, I get enough being called Principal Aruto all the time." He chuckled. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, girls I called you in here because we are going to have 3 new students, one of them being my son and I need you to pick them up." Utau spoke up.

"What!? But dad! He can't come up here! He's such a--!" Aruto cut her off.

"I know how you hate him sweetie but apparently the Easter Company has…been watching him and his friends for a while…" Aruto sighed.

"Fine…but dad, just so you know, I'm staying as far away from him as possible…" Utau grumbled.

Amu and Rima looked at her curiously while Utau gave a look back at them saying "I'll tell you about it later."

"Let me guess…we have to pick up the boys Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori, right?" Amu spoke. Aruto looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, how did you know?" Aruto asked curiously.

"I know about Ikuto and his friends from Utau who got the information from Kukai." Amu stated.

Utau blushed slightly while Aruto looked at her smirking slightly. "…So what? I may hate Ikuto-nii's guts, but I still wanna protect him, I mean he isn't a spy like us…" She mumbled. Aruto chuckled.

"Okay girls, well, you will have to keep a low profile so just take one of the school cars…" Aruto said.

The three girls sweatdropped so this time Rima spoke up. "Um…Aruto, the school car is a limo…" She sweatdropped.

"Ah, oh well!" Aruto shrugged it off. "Pick them up after your last class." The girls nodded. They went into code breaking. One of the students was having trouble with cracking the code so the teacher called Amu to the field.

"Hinamori! Help him." Amu nodded and walked over calmly.

"Ne, just simply disengage the device, by manually entering the numerical sequence." She smiled. The boy looked at her with wide eyes and nodded dumbly. Utau smirked behind her and shook her head and walked over to her. "You have no idea of the effect you have on boys."

"Oh please, I don't have an effect on boys." Amu scoffed. Utau shook her head. "Whatever you say. Come on, we have to pick up my ass of a brother…" Utau mumbled. Rima sighed and followed. "Come on Amu, hurry." Rima smiled at her. Amu smiled back and called the driver to wait out front.

They all got changed and went out the gates to the limo. Rima sighed. "We are going to attract so much attention…" Utau and Amu giggled and got into the limo.

"Anyway…explain?" Rima questioned.

Utau sighed. "I hate my brother, we've always had a sibling rivalry…but the reason why I want to keep as far away from him as possible…is because I had…" She started blushing, which shocked Amu and Rima; it takes a lot more to get Utau to blush. "…I maybe had…a slight crush on him…" Her voice trailed off at the end. Rima and Amu giggled showing they had no problem with it.

"Is he really that good-looking?" Amu asked.

"Yes…but it's okay, I'm over it."

"Never seen him, so I wouldn't know." Amu chuckled.

"You'll see…" Utau smirked. Amu's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what Utau was thinking.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The boys are still in their last class: History. The girls arrived at their school.

"It looks like their classes aren't over yet." Rima said quietly.

"Yeah, they finish in half an hour so we better get a move on. We need to find the chairman Tsukasa." Utau stated. Rima and Amu nodded. The chairman was walking around the school humming. "There he is." Utau pointed at him.

"Ah, Utau-chan, long time no see!" He called.

"Hello Tsukasa-san." Utau smiled. "We need your help." He raised his hand to stop her.

"I know already, don't worry about it, they're in class 3-A, you know who you're looking for." He winked.

"Thank you." The three smiled.

The girls walked over to class 3-A and knocked on the door and slid it open. Amu put up her cool and spicy façade and spoke calmly and politely to the teacher. The three walked in as the boys swooned while the girls glared at them. Amu smiled politely at the teacher.

"Nikaido-sensei, sorry to disturb your lesson but we need three students from your class, one being Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Amu spoke.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." Rima continued.

"And lastly, Tadase Hotori." Utau added.

Ikuto's eyes widened as his sister spoke. It's been 3 years since they had last seen each other and always had sibling rivalry. Ikuto then looked to Amu and smirked while Amu glared. Nagihiko looked at the three girls and smiled. Amu and Utau smiled back but Rima glared. Lastly Tadase looked up and smiled. They stood up and walked towards the girls. They walked out the door without a word while the other students looked dumbfounded.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Nagihiko asked calmly. The girls kept quiet and kept walking. Ikuto grabbed Amu's shoulder.

"Oi, he asked you question." He demanded. Amu took his arm and flipped him over and held him there.

"We'll tell you the story in the car, so I suggest you keep. Your mouths. Shut." Amu hissed and Utau hi-fived Amu. "Nice going." She laughed. Tadase and Nagihiko helped Ikuto up but didn't say anything. Rima glared at them as they kept walking. Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase were surprised at the limo waiting outside but didn't ask, once they got inside the car, Tadase spoke up.

"Will you tell us why we were excused from class? And where you are taking us?" Tadase asked.

The girls sighed and looked straight at Amu. Amu grumbled and started speaking. "Okay firstly, Tsukiyomi's father Aruto is the principal of a school named spy academy." Ikuto snickered at the name. Amu glared and cleared her throat. "Anyway…we are students at spy academy but don't take us lightly. A company called Easter has been watching you three for a while now and Tsukiyomi's father has asked us to pick you up. You three are already enrolled in spy academy; you need to learn self-defence." Utau spoke up then.

"By the way, Kukai sends a message, quote, 'sorry for not telling you earlier.'" Utau quoted.

"I'll kill him…" The girls thought the boys would be planning how to kill Kukai for not telling them something so important and the girl's sweatdropped.

"Ah, we're here…" Rima mumbled quietly. The boys moved to get out but Amu stopped them. "Uh…I suggest you stay in the car until we get passed the gates…" She looked at Rima and Utau who just realized what she was talking about.

"Oh…" They mumbled in unison.

The three boys looked at them confused but nodded and sat back down. The girls went forward and started running. Lasers started coming out from the trees shooting at the girls, some started coming from the floor shooting up. Rima, Utau and Amu all did a triple back flip in unison landing in front of the door. The boy's mouths gaped.

They turned around and smirked at the boys. They nodded that the coast was clear and Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase reluctantly got out of the car and walked over to them. "Come on, follow us." Utau said. They followed them in through the door and walked over to Aruto's office. The boys and girls swooned at the group. The girls mumbled things like "oh my gosh…they are so hot! Who are they?" while the boys swooned at Amu, Utau and Rima. "It's Amu-sama!" "Rima-sama!" "Utau-sama!" The three girls sighed and continued walking. They got to Aruto's office and knocked on the door. "Come on in, girls." He called out. Amu opened the door and they all walked in. "Girls, have a seat." Amu, Utau and Rima nodded and went to sit down.

"Hello boys." Aruto got up from his seat and went in front of his desk to lean on it.

"I'm sure the girls have explained most of it, but basically…girls, if you would do the honours…" Aruto crossed his arms and looked to the girls while Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase followed suit. The girls exchanged glances and sighed.

"You're gonna be spies."

**Tara: okay, so I hope you liked that first chapter, tell me if you want me to continue this!**

**Ikuto: I want it to continue, I wanna see what happens between Amu and I –Smirks-**

**Amu: I like this storyline!**

**Tara: well, that's it for now! If I get 10 reviews for the first chapter of my new story, then I'll write the next chapter for this and 'My best friends best man'!**

**Rima: read and review please!**

**Tara: uh…where did Amu and Ikuto go?**

**Kukai: -laughs- you don't wanna know!**

**Tara: a-ah…-sweatdrops- a-anyway…see ya!**

**Amu: I-Ikuto…**

**Tara: OH! OH GOD! BLEH! –Gags- NOT HERE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Cast: -sweatdrops- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spy Academy Chapter 2**

**Tara: finally had some inspiration for chapter 2 XD**

**Amu: my god, I can't believe you left it for this long…**

**Tara: Gimme a break, I've been writing the sequel of 'MBFBM' called 'Meddling Parents'. : P so yeah, DISCLAIMER!**

**Yaya: Tara-chi doesn't own Shugo chara! Peach-pit does!**

_Previously on 'Spy Academy'…_

"_I'm sure the girls have explained most of it, but basically…girls, if you would do the honors…" Aruto crossed his arms and looked to the girls while Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase followed suit. The girls exchanged glances and sighed._

"_You're gonna be spies."_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Amu's POV)**

"What?" The boys said blankly.

"You're. Going. To be. Spies." The girls said slowly.

"We'll take you to your dorms, your bags are already in the rooms." Rima muttered. Aruto smirked at our annoyance.

"Good luck teaching these boys, girls." Aruto said to us.

"Thanks." We said sarcastically.We led the boys to their rooms as they stared at us in bewilderment.

"We live in the rooms across the hall so only call us when you really need us."

"You mean like now?" Ikuto leaned over me smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just like your dad." I smirked and knew he didn't expect that response.

"We'll be teaching you the basics, how to get around stealthily, how to hack into a computer and all that stuff." Utau said uninterested.

"You'll also be learning body combat and Weapon usage." Rima added.

"Here's your schedule and a map on how to get around." I said finally and saw a blur of black whoosh past the window. I looked at it from the corner of my eye and narrowed my eyes.

"What is it, Amu?" Utau asked.

I stared at the window for a second before answering her. "It's nothing." I responded quietly.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The boys looked at the room in awe and Kukai was waiting inside for them sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." He greeted. The other boys glared at him and Kukai sweatdropped.

"Eheh…I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier…about the spy thing…" He gulped.

"Kukai…" Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase said murderously.

"Time to run, Kukai." Utau smirked at him. Kukai gulped again and started running as the boys chased after him and the girls snickered.

"Girls." There was a voice on the intercom only heard in the room. Amu closed her eyes and pressed a button near the door.

"Yes, Aruto?"

"Time to get those boys whipped into shape." Aruto answered. Amu smirked.

"Of course, we'll get them to combat training now." The boys abruptly stopped running after Kukai and looked at Amu warily.

"This is going to take a lot of hard work, slack off, you'll regret it." Utau said seriously. They all headed to the combat room and Yoru was standing there waiting.

"Okay, first of all, the girls will show you what we expect from you, and from what I've heard, you should have no problem nya~." Yoru smirked.

"Nya?" Ikuto snickered. Amu kicked his leg.

"Ow." He scowled at Amu and held his leg.

"You deserved it."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me." Amu rolled her eyes.

Rima went first, she stood still and closed her eyes, and Yoru got ready to jump, Yoru did a jump spinning kick towards her and Nagihiko restrained himself from jumping to protect her. He furrowed his eyebrows, why was he so protective? He watched as Rima opened her eyes with a glint and spun around quickly to catch his foot, Yoru fell to the floor.

"Lesson 1: We need you to have keen reflexes, never be caught off guard." Rima said stepping back as Amu stepped forward.

There was another room that led to a booth and a course. While the others stepped into the booth, Amu walked in the door to the trial course. Yoru got ready to put up any obstacles.

"The goal is to get to the other side, without getting scathed, or caught by the cameras." Yoru mumbled into the intercom communicating to Amu. She nodded.

"Go!" Yoru yelled. Amu ran straight towards the other side but was blocked by a huge barrier that suddenly appeared in front of her making her need to take a different route. She narrowed her eyes as she came to a fork; she took the left turn only to lead her to a bunch of moving lasers.

"These lasers are highly sensitive, even if one strand of hair goes passed one of those lasers, you'll be caught." Yoru warned. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I know. I've done this course before." Amu replied. Amu looked at the lasers pacing herself and watching the lasers and when they moved. The first laser stayed for 2 seconds before moving again and time kept getting shorter and shorter, Amu went for the direct approach and moved as flexible as a snake through the lasers. At the last laser, she missed her cue to move so she jumped up holding onto the bar above and swinging herself outside the lasers. The last parts of the trial were the cameras.

Amu jumped as the camera swerved the other way unhooking the camera and replacing it with a picture of the exact same camera picture it was before and plugged it back in. She calmly walked slowly towards the end but stopped short. Her eyes widened, as there was a sharp guillotine type thing come up from the floor. _Well, that's new, that thing could've sliced my foot off._ Amu thought shuddering. She jumped over it and touched the end.

As Ikuto watched Amu as her eyes widened and looked at the guillotine, he snapped his head towards Yoru.

"Are you nuts? That thing could've injured her!" Ikuto yelled. Yoru looked at him calmly.

Another lesson, expect the unexpected, use your other senses other than your eyes." He replied. Amu finished the course and went into the booth.

"Lesson 2, speed, agility, stealth. These things are needed to get by as a spy." Amu murmured as they walked out of the booth. They all walked into what looked like a normal office. Yoru pulled a lever.

"Utau, you have 5 minutes to find the documents of Easter. Of course, you should know by now, these documents do not go off guard nya~" Yoru took them into another room where there was a TV screen showing Utau's every move. Yoru spoke in the intercom.

"Your 5 minutes start…now."

Utau first searched the drawers but found nothing but personal documents, passports etc. She next looked on the computer, there was a password needed and Utau looked through the drawers again for any clue of a password. She found a locked drawer and frowned. She took a clip from her hair using it to open. Classic but it works. An alarm went off as she closed the drawer and she looked up narrowing her eyes. She found the password typing in 'Gozen' quickly, finding the documents and pressing print. 4 Guards from each side of the room came in, surrounding her and Ikuto got a little worried but knew she'd pull through. She was tough.

She leapt up from the chair and punched one guy in the face making him stumble and hold onto his nose in pain. Another guy grabbed her from behind restraining her arms. Utau used her legs and spun around catching the guy by surprise and breaking out of his grasp only to run into another guard who tied her up with a rope. They sat her down on the chair thinking she couldn't move. They watched her for all of 30 seconds before thinking she couldn't do anything, she flipped round the chair, her legs breaking free although her arms were still restrained.

The guards were shouting and yelling to get her and were about to corner her to a wall. She thought quickly knowing if she put enough energy, she would jump and push off the wall to get behind them. As she was running, she tried untying the ropes restraining her grinning in triumph as she shook them off. She smirked getting the documents and running out of the room.

"Lesson 3: Strength, and don't fall for what the enemy says to you." Utau said slightly breathlessly.

"_This_ is what we expect from you nya~" Yoru clarified. Nagihiko took it all in finally getting it in his mind knowing they were watched.

"Were those men real?" Tadase asked.

"No, they were robots. They have artificial intelligence, so anything we do, they learn from or can do as well." Utau replied.

"Hey _Amu, _you know you looked so hot doing that course…" He smirked trying to get a rise out of Amu…to no avail.

"Uresei, hentai." Amu muttered. He was still baffled. What was it about this girl that made him so attracted to her?

The boys were all exhausted by the end of training, and Amu, Rima, Utau and Yoru found out Nagihiko had the agility, grace and strength, Ikuto had the stealth and strength, and Tadase had the code hacking and speed. Also, what they all definitely had were the keen senses. The boys themselves were surprised they could think that fast on their feet and how when they focus on one sense, it works wonders.

They all walked back to the boys' rooms needing to tell them they may get a mission at any time. Ikuto looked around the room looking at his end table where he put a picture of his mother. It was missing.

"You guys! Aruto needs you, all of you, now." Kukai said breathlessly. They all took a glance at each other before running towards Aruto's office.

"Gone!? What do you mean they're gone?! There is no way someone would've gotten in here unless they were in the school already! We have the highest security possible. We'll discuss this later." Aruto said when he noticed we came in.

"Everyone, the documents of all the major criminals has been stolen. Was there anything of yours that were missing?" Ikuto looked at his father furrowing his eyebrows.

"My picture of mom was gone when I came back to my room." Ikuto mumbled and watched as his father's eyes widened.

"As well as a picture of mine I had of my little sister with all of us but Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase when we were little." Amu added.

"My parents picture is gone…" Rima mumbled. Utau searched through her bag she picked up earlier.

"So is my picture with Ikuto-nii, Nagihiko and Tadase…" Utau said lastly.

Aruto mumbled some profanities to himself before calming down and looked at us seriously.

"Time for your first mission." He said.

**Tara: Second chappie~! I loved all the reviews I got from my first chappie of Spy academy! Hopefully I get that much this time . and I'm saying 23 o.o LOL.**

**Amu: That's so much! O.o**

**Tara: I know…but…you know I love reviews!**

**Ikuto: Read and Review.**


End file.
